


Pixie Cuts

by dersecest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, haircutting angst, slightly implied Jade/Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sburb, Jade wants to change something to help her forget. Cutting her hair might just be the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Dealing with my own haircutting angst so I translated it into a fic.

You rake your fingers through your hair, tugging at the tangles. It was too long and you were desperate to change, cut your hair, get contacts, change your style, anything. Something that wouldn’t relate back to Sburb. You didn’t want to remember it anymore. You grab the scissors out of the drawer, hesitating as you stared into the mirror, trying to envision how you would look with short hair.

It didn’t matter. It was different and different was good. You start cutting before you can change your mind, dropping the chunks of hair onto the bathroom floor. You would bother with it later. You slowly cut up, inch by inch, until your hair was just below your ears. It wasn’t short enough but a sharp rapping on the door interrupted you.

Rose pushed the door open without waiting for an answer, “I see you’re busy. Would you like my help?”

You chew on the inside of your lip before handing the scissors to Rose. You were guided to sit on the toilet lid, letting Rose take over. It felt kind of nice; it was like a huge weight was being lifted as the rest of the hair came off. You let her eyes slid close and enjoy the sounds of the scissors cutting and the feel of Rose’s fingers threading through the now short locks.

“Short enough?”

You stand, examining your hair in the mirror. It was about an inch away from the scalp and cropped slightly. The hair in the front was longer than the rest, giving you a more boyish appearance. It looked really good. “I didn’t know you could cut hair Rose.”

Rose set the scissors down, attempting to step around the massive amounts of hair. “I learned from my mom.”

You grinned and spun around on your heel, grabbing Rose and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you. It looks amazing!”

Rose sighed, wrapping her arms around your waist since you towered over everyone by a good six or seven inches. “You’re welcome. Be sure to clean up all this hair.” She pulled away quickly, not one for affection. Rose dashed out of the bathroom quickly, leaving you to pull at her your, stuck in a face splitting grin.


End file.
